Only You
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: COMPLETE! After not seeing each other for six years, Amu and Ikuto meet up again as the maid of honor and best man for Tadase and Rima's wedding. Will feelings come afloat and are they ready to give a shot at love?
1. Memories are not far away

**Title: Only you**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: AmuxIkuto, TadasexRima, NagehikoxUtau (later on) and YayaxKukai**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. But I wish I did.**

_"I love you not for who you are, but for who I am when I´m with you..."_

_:...:_

Chapter 1- Memories are not far away

Never had she been one to care much about weddings, or love for that matter. No, never. You see here, at the age of 23 who the heck would want to get married? Not her, that´s for sure. Huh? What? Well, being the maid of honor isn´t exactly like she´s the one getting married. But heck, it was _almost _like she was the bride. With her friend dragging her around the shops, babbling about wedding dresses and such...how exactly was there much of a difference? Besides, she shouldn´t even be here right now! She should be at work, drawing up some astoundingly beautiful clothes.

She´s a beautiful woman at the age of 23 and successful in life too. Pink shoulder length hair, golden colored eyes, shinning smile and above all, a determination which never breaks.

"Rima," she says as she stares intently at her friend, her gaze heavy and steady, trying to get her point across.

"Amu," answers her friend staring back at her just as intently, her gaze not faltering one bit, a slight look of annoyance etched accross her doll-like features.

This continues for a few more seconds before Amu finally explotes, her anger slowly rising.

"Rima! I need to be at the office right now! Please...just let me go already!" Amu remarks, getting odd looks from women around her who are looking at wedding dresses.

Rubbing her temple softly, Rima lets out a sigh, "Fine," she finally gives in, "But only after we go for a coffee."

Beaming in relief, Amu gladly accepts and the two friends walk out of the shop and walk towards a Café just a few blocks away. As they walk through the busy street, men look at them and ocassionally whistle.

"Tch," Amu mumbles angrily at the whistles that are directed at them. Rima only smiles softly at her friend but says nothing.

As they step into the café, they look for an empty table and quickly sit down. The waiter walks towards them and takes their order, leaving quickly to bring their coffees.

"What?" Amu says bluntly at Rima, who had been directing furtive smiles at her with just a slight smirk hidden in them.

"..." Rima just keeps smiling at her, not uttering a single word to the annoyance of the pink-head sitting in across from her.

"Rima!" Amu whines, her cheeks aflame, "would you please stop that!"

"When?" Rima says, taking a strand of her brown hair and twirling it around her finger, her eyes staring curiously at Amu.

"When what?" a confused Amu says.

"When will you give yourself a chance at love again?"

"Not that again!" Amu yells, slamming her hands down on the table, "You already know the answer to that question! I have no time for that."

"Baka..." Rima simply states as the waiter comes back and gives them their coffees.

"I´m not a baka." Amu says, gritting her teeth, "I just...just down have time for those type of things..." and she sighs.

"Mhm," is all Rima says before taking a sip of coffee.

"B-besides! Not all of us are ready to marry like you! I mean, you´re only 23 and you´re getting married already!" Amu tells her friend, causing her to blush.

"It´s because I love him, that´s why were getting married already," Rima says, setting her coffee on the table again, a tint of magenta glazed across her cheeks.

Finally smirking, Amu just watches her blushing friend, "It´s great you know...about you and Tadase-kun getting married. I never thought that Tadase-kun would get the courage to ask your hand in marriage but he surprises me. I´m really happy for you Rima."

The two friends smile at each other before Amu decides to break the silence, "So..."

"So?" Rima raises an eyebrow at her.

"Can I go now?" Amu asks, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine, but don´t forget that the wedding recital is tomorrow!" Rima finally surrenders at her friend.

Standing up in a hurry, Amu throws a smile at Rima, grabs her things and starts to walk towards the door but hears Rima calling at her.

"Just so you know, Ikuto is the best man,"

"W-what?!" Amu turns around shocked and paces back to Rima, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh don´t look at me like that! Tadase is very close to him after all!" Rima smirks at her friend. Oh Rima, you sneaky girl...you´ve got a plan going on in your head already haven´t you?

"B-but! He´s been away for more than six years! No contact with anyone whatsoever! Gone, vanished away being a successful violin player!" Amu rants, her cheeks red and flustered.

"Not completely Amu. He´s been in contact with Tadase through all these years and from what I know, he just came back to Japan...a few hours ago," Rima smiles knowingly at her friend, "Why so flustered eh? Still in love with him?"

"D-don´t be stupid! I´ll be going now!" and she runs out of the Café before Rima can say anything more.

Taking another sip of her coffe, Rima only smirks and smiles secretly, "Baka..."

--

--

--

"Darn it!" Amu yells in frustration at the traffic in front of her, blocking her from reaching work.

At the age of 23, Amu is a succesful clothes designer in a prestigious clothes agency, and a talented one at that too. Single, beautiful and successful...just what anyone wanted to be. Well, maybe leave out the single part.

For the past six years, Amu had dated and dated. How many men she had dated? She´s lost count of that. None of them have fully caught her attention and their relationships have ended up in chaos. First there was Jim, the dog lover who was too obsessed with his dog that it even made Amu wonder if he was in love with said pet. Then there was David, the medical surgeon who never left the hospital. Not too long after that came Alex...the...oh let´s not talk about him! He had a family complex thing! Many came after that but it was all fail. So she just decided to stop dating.

Staring in annoyance at the traffic, she sighs and drifts off into her own world.

'Ikuto...is he really coming back? Am I really still in love with him?'

She blushes at that thought and her heart starts to beat faster.

_Flashback--_

_A 17 year-old Amu stood in her balcony, gazing at the stars, waiting for a certain cat boy to come visit her. At the thought of him, she blushes and her eyes sparkle._

_Unknown to her, she´s in love with him, madly too. A few minutes pass before he finally arrives and scares her._

_"I-Ikuto! Don´t scare me like that!" Amu yells as she steps back from him._

_A 22 year-old Ikuto only smirks at her, his tall figure next to her. _

_"Why so scared? I bet you were waiting for me," he says and Amu only blushes more to which he smirks._

_"B-baka!" she says_

_Over the years, the two came closer to each other after having defeated Easter in the battle for the embryo. Amu, now a high schooler, glowed with happiness as she hung out with friends and spent time with Ikuto. Ikuto, now a famous violin player in the rising, was happier and more playful than ever. The two were friends and would chat endlessly in the night hours._

_The two stayed in silence as they watched the stars._

_"Amu?" Ikuto breaks the silence._

_"What is it Ikuto?" she asks him, a warm smile on her lips._

_"I´ll be leaving for America tomorrow..."_

_"W-what?" she says in disbelief, her gaze faltering as she stares at him._

_"Yeah, I´ll be promotioning myself there...maybe be gone for a few years..."_

_"Oh," is all she says._

_"Why the long face kid? It´s not like I´ll be gone forever you know," he smirks at her._

_And the two break out into a playful fight._

_The night progresses and its finally time for Ikuto to leave._

_"S-so..." Amu says. He only gazes at her and walks in her direction._

_"There´s always been something I´ve wanted to do," he says before grabbing her shoulders and leaning his face down to kiss her._

_After a few seconds, he pulls away from her, and sees her shocked face. As he smirks, he walks away slowly and turns his head back to her._

_"Ja ne, Amu" and he jumps off her balcony._

_End of Flashback--_

"Argh!" Amu yells as she blushes at the memory.

"Stupid, stupid! Forget about it already!" she mentally slaps herself and turns her attention back to the traffic. Finally after what seems like ages, the cars start to move and she starts to drive again.

'You're still in love with him,' a small voice in the back of her mind says as she continues to drive, a confused expression on her face.

--

--

--

'Why, why?' Is all Amu thinks as she hurridly walks into her office, not paying attention to her surroundings as her colleagues call out to her.

Finally opening the door to her office, she closes the door behind her and turns toward her desk, only to find someone already sitting there, smirk placed upon his face, saphire eyes gazing at her and silky blue hair shinning.

"Long time no see..._Amu_..."

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N: Banzai! My first chapter of this story! Yay! So, I´m finally back after a long rest. :D In case you guys didn´t notice, I TRIED my best to improve my writing style...don´t know if it worked though.**

**If you liked this chapter, please review! Reviews are like fuel to keep us writer´s going. :D**

**See you guys next chapter! Bye-bye!**


	2. Make my heart beat faster

_"Moon...tell her that I love her and that I need her..."_

Chapter 2- Make my heart beat faster

_Finally opening the door to her office, she closes the door behind her and turns toward her desk, only to find someone already sitting there, smirk placed upon his face, sapphire eyes gazing at her and silky blue hair shining._

_"Long time no see...Amu..."_

"I-Ikuto!" a surprised Amu yelled, her eyes not believing what they were seeing. After so many years of not seeing him, surprise was nothing to be baffled about and also...the pounding of her heart increased.

"Yoh," Ikuto responded, smirk placed upon his features and seemingly enjoying the shocked looked on Amu´s face.

Giving one more smirk, he stood up and advanced towards her, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Blushing at his question, she walked past him and sat down on the chair behind her desk, trying to gain composure before answering him, "No, I´m just a bit shocked to see you. Its been years since I last saw you."

"True, and that´s DEFINETLY not the way to greet a friend who´s been gone for years Amu," Ikuto stated and gave her a sly grin.

"H-huh?" Amu stuttered

"You´re supposed to throw yourself at my arms, your breasts against my chest and then you take me to your apartment an-"

"S-s-shut up! You´re still as perverted as always!" Amu shouted, her face a million shades of magenta, now standing and her index finger pointing acussingly at him.

Leaning his head to his right slightly, he gave her one more smirk before looking her up and down. He was pleased with what he saw and it showed clearly on his features. He continued to stare at her, at her long legs, her hips, her small waist, her breasts and slowly up to her face again. His eyes settled on her lips for a bit, the soft glimmer that her lip gloss gave them captivated him.

"W-what are you staring at?" Amu questioned him as she saw him looking her up and down.

"I´m checking you out." He stated simply

"What?! You perverted bastard!"

"Your breasts look bigger. Mind if I touch them?"

And hell broke loose...

--

--

--

A few minutes later, an extremely flushed Amu sat on her chair again while an amused Ikuto looked at her from the other side of the desk, leaning slightly on his own chair.

"S-so..." Amu stuttered, her face slowly coming back to her normal color.

"So?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her, still watching her with amusement graced across his handsome face.

"When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago...I´m surprised you didn´t feel my extremely handsome presence come back to Japan," he smirked.

"Ego much?" Amu asked, a slightly teasing smiled appearing on her face.

"No, just stating the truth,"

"You cocky bastard!"

"And America´s and Japan´s #1 bachelor," He added, only adding to his cockiness.

"You´re impossible," Amu sighed. 'Since when did he get so cocky?' She thought over and over again.

"Its to avoid fangirls," Ikuto said as if reading her mind.

"Come again?"

"I said I play cocky to avoid all of my fangirls. Have you got any idea how many women throw themselves at me everyday? Its annoying," He said in an indifferent tone, a bored look on his face.

Amu, for the first time since she´d seen him after so many years, finally took her chance and eyed him. His face looked slightly more mature than before. His sapphire eyes were still pretty much the same, that playful shine still present. His eyelashes still as long as before, his eyebrows...the way they rose up...it was sexy. Amu blushed at the thought but her gaze kept studying him. Her eyes lowered slighly to his mouth, his lips looked so soft and lucious as if inviting her to kiss them. Lower and she saw his broad chest, his arms looked strong and so comfortable.

'Stop it Amu, you´re drooling like some fangirl here. Get a hold of yourself, this is Ikuto we´re talking about. Your friend, your comrade...y-your...your first love...'

It was true, they had been friends for so long...so long. She had always held a special place in her heart for him but she never realized when it had turned into love. But who could blame her? She was still a teenager back then, she didn´t know much about love. She only realized she loved him when he kissed her for the first time but he was gone after that. Her newly discovered feelings were unknown to him. For years she had tried to forget him and moved on to dating guys. And now...now after so many years he was back again. Taller than before, more mature, more handsome, more...more...She couldn´t find ways to describe him.

Suddenly Ikuto snapped her out of her thoughts, "...pick you up at 7."

"Huh? Sorry, what was that again?"

Ikuto looked at her weirdly before repeating himself, "I said: Let´s have dinner together tonight, I´ll pick you up at 7."

"Uh, uh..." Amu said nervously, looking around her office trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Ja then," Ikuto said as he stood up and walked towards the office door. Before leaving, he turned his head back to her direction and gave her one more smirk. Opening the door, he stepped outside and closed it behind him.

--

--

--

"Amu!" the pink head heard someone yell before three people burst into her office, sketch pads in their hands.

"What is it?" she asked them, rubbing her temple tiredly as she turned to gaze at the clock on her office wall, 6:30 pm it read.

"Which one of these designs do you think is better?!" A young brunette questioned her before practically shoving them in front of her face.

"Ana! What is this all about? You all just suddenly come bursting into my office and ask me about designs," Amu asked the brunette.

"Richard here," she said pointing towards a blonde guy beside her with ocean blue eyes and a charming smile, "says that his designs are the bomb but I say mine are better. So then comes the amateur Jasmine and says that her designs kick ass. So I came up with the brilliant idea to come and let you decide."

"Hey! I am not an amateur!" a red-head by the name of Jasmine protested, her green eyes glaring daggers at Ana.

"Guys...stop it. I´m already stressed enough as it is without you barging into my office and bothering me with your childish arguments. All of your designs are amazing so just drop it." Amu said before sighing and turning to gaze at the clock again. 6:40 pm...

"What´s with you gazing at the clock eh? Got a hot date or something?" Richard asked, his ocean blue eyes awaiting her reaction.

Amu blushed the second those words left Richard´s lips.

"Aha! Is it with that sexy hunk that was here earlier in the day? He´s so sexy and so talented. I love him so much, the way he plays his violin...bla bla bla..." Amu ignored Ana as she kept on babbling and babbling.

"Amu, is it with him?" Jasmine shyly asked her.

"I-its not really a date. We´re just having dinner to catch up on old times. We were friends since long ago..." Amu tried to explain, the blush on her face increasing.

"No, no, no girl! You must make him your boyfriend," Richard stated, before running out of her office and coming back a minute later with a make-up set in his hands.

Soon in between all of Amu´s yells of protest and Richard´s hands working their magic with make-up, she was ready just in time. 7:00 pm...

--

--

--

Half an hour later, Amu found herself having dinner with Ikuto in a fancy restaurant, conversation flowing between them just like old times.

"Where´s Utau?" Amu asked before bringing the fork full of beef to her mouth.

"She´s back here too," He responded taking a sip of his wine.

"She still got that brother complex from years ago?" Amu smirked at him, a slight tint of teasing in her tone of voice.

"Fortunately no, but she´s not dating anyone at the moment right now," He responded as he took a forkful of his own beef steak.

"And you? Are you dating anyone?" Amu asked almost shyly as she pretended not to care as she was taking a sip of her own drink.

"I dated back in America but right now I´m not dating anyone," He said, a knowing smirk plastered on his face, "Why you ask? Want to date me or something?"

Amu almost choked on her wine upon hearing Ikuto´s teasing word.

"B-baka! I was just asking!" She said as her face turned completely red from embarrassment.

"Hmm," was all Ikuto said before turning back to his food but with a glint in his sapphire eyes.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly as Amu and Ikuto just talked about their careers and made light jokes...just like old times.

--

--

--

Amu stepped on the foot steps of her door, searching in her bag for her keys, Ikuto stading behind her.

"Damn it! I can´t find them!" Amu yelled in frustration.

"You´ll have to sleep on your door steps then," Ikuto said smirking at her.

"Shut up!" Amu yelled furiously and continued searching inside her bag.

After a few more minutes, Amu yelled in delight, "Yes! Found them!"

"Amu..." Ikuto said behind her said as she turned around to look at him.

"What is it Iku-"

Amu did not finish her sentence as Ikuto pressed his lips passionately against hers and kissed her. His hands found their way around her waist and brought her closer to him. She just stood there, her eyes wide open in shock as he continued to kiss her. Just as she was slowing closing her eyes, he pulled away from her.

"Ja ne, see you tomorrow," and he walked off back to his car, leaving her in front of her door, shock on her face, mouth slighly open, a blush on her cheeks and most important of all...her heart beating faster than ever...

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N: Bwhahaha! So that was chapter 2 and sorry for the late update. I blame all of this on school seriously! I´m going crazy with so much homework. Tch. And to top it all off, my stadistics teacher is going absolutely bonkers drowning us in tons of work. T.T Someone save me!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked ch. 2. **

**And thank all of you who reviewed/ left a comment. Its very much appreciated. **

**Continue reviewing, god knows I need some inspiration in between all of the chaos in my life.**

**See you guys next chap! n.n**


	3. Confession

"Only you...only me...only us...until eternity..."

Chapter 3-

**Amu POV**

I turn around in my bed for what´s probably the millionth time since I decided to conceive some sleep. Stupid Ikuto, he´s the one responsible for this. If he hadn´t kissed me I wouldn´t still be awake at 2 am thinking about him and his stupid kiss. Stupid Ikuto...stupid kiss...stupid sensation that still lingers on my lips...and his scent that I still can´t forget and his touch...argh!

Why, why, why? I need to get it out of my head! Besides, its not like he likes me or anything...right?

Urgh, I´ll just try to sleep now.

**END of POV**

--

--

--

Amu rubbed her temple softly as she took another sip from her coffee and looked out her window. Dark bags were visible under her eyes due to the lack of sleep from last night. Even though she had decided to sleep in the arms of Morpheus, her will had become shattered once her phone rang...at 2 am...

Sighing before rubbing her eyes tiredly, she though back to last night´s events

**Flashback--**

Amu nestled her head comfortably in her pillow and sighed as her eyes started to slowly close and drift off to sleep...

RING!

"No, no! This cannot be happening!" She groaned, trying to ignore the ringing phone.

RING!

RING!

RING!

Throwing her pillow in frustration, she answered the phone with a growl in her voice, "Goddammit! Who ever you are, you better have a good reason to deprive me of my sleep!"

"Its sexy cat boy here," she heard a coy voice on the other end of the line.

"Sexy cat boy my ass," she spat although she was somewhat blushing as she remembered the events that took effect not too long ago, "What do you want?"

"Well your ass is sexy..."

"Ikuto!" She shrieked,"I´m asking you again: what do you want?"

"Awww, I just thought you´d love to hear my sexy voice over the phone at 2 am...just like old times," Ikuto feigned hurt in his voice, but if you were standing next to him, you could clearly see a smirk playing across his features as he talked over the phone.

"W-what?" Amu stuttered, her face growing warmer and warmer by the second.

"Aww, don´t tell me you´ve forgotten how I always used to call you at 2 am before I left for America? Besides, it never bothered you...if I might say, I think it made you happy..."

"..."

"Does my voice turn you on Amu?"

And she hung up on him...

"beep...beep...beep...beep..." the phone sounded in Ikuto´s ear.

"Amu? Amu?...Amu!"

**End of Flashback--**

"That idiot," she muttered angrily, "Thanks to him I wasn´t able to get much sleep."

"Thanks to who? Is it me by any chance?" a voice said close to her ear, before blowing it softly as Amu stiffened.

"H-how did you get in here?" she almost shouted as she jumped away from him.

"Door," he said simply.

Amu who had been too distracted had in fact not noticed Ikuto sneaking into her office, well, he was a sly one at sneaking in too so it really wouldn´t have made much of a difference if she had payed attention or not.

"I know that baka! I meant...oh just forget it! What do you want?" Amu asked him as she set her coffee down on her desk and turned to look back at Ikuto, her hands on her hips to show her anger and impatience at him.

"You..." he said as he took a step towards her, "hung..." another step "up..." another step "on..." another one "me..." another step "last night," he finished as he now had Amu between his chest and the wall.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu blushed as she tried to push Ikuto away from her body, her feeble attempts in vain against his strong force.

"_Amu..."_ Ikuto said huskily as he leaned closer to her right ear.

Amu´s heart pounded in her chest as she turned even redder.

'Why are you doing this Ikuto?' She thought in her head, mortified at her embarrassment and the closeness of him.

Suddenly he licked her earlobe and brought his hands to her waist.

"Amu...I´m going to make you pay for that," he said softly as he pressed his body against hers, making Amu gasp in surprise.

"I-Ikuto!"

"You have to help me pick up some papers for your friend Rima," and he stepped back from her, leaving her glued against the wall with a shocked expression on her face.

Amu blinked...and blinked again. Ikuto only smirked at her as his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Thought I´d do dirty things to you or something, you perverted girl?"

Amu snorted indignantly, her face turning a crimson red in the process.

"Not yet though Amu...just wait a bit longer..." a perverted Ikuto said, smirking as she started yelling at him to shut up.

--

--

--

"Remind me why I´m here again," Amu said, her voice icy.

"Because Tadase asked me to pick up some papers for your friend and because you hung up on me yesterday," Ikuto said as he smirked at her again as they made their way out of a big building, a stack of papers in Ikuto´s hands.

"Shut up...besides," Amu said as she turned to look at the now clouded sky, "It looks like it might rain any second now."

"Hmmm."

Amu scowled at his response as they made their way back into his car and drove off to deliver the papers.

--

--

--

She cursed...yeah she cursed. Why? Because rain was pouring itself on her without any mercy whatsoever.

Just as Amu and Ikuto had finished delivering the papers, the rain decided to start falling and hidrate mother earth.

"Its all your fault Ikuto! You perverted cat, if you hadn´t taken me out of my office, I wouldn´t be wet right now," Amu growled as the walked through the HUGE parking lot, which was out in the air.

Ikuto only grinned at her as he threw his coat on her head, as to prevent from her getting anymore wet...at least a bit.

Amu only stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape at Ikuto´s actions.

"What?" Ikuto stopped too as he turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised at her.

"Y-you...your coat..."

"What about it?" He asked her in a bored tone.

"I-it was nice of you**.." **Amu said as they booth stood in the middle of the parking lot, the rain showering them both.

"I suppose," He said softly.

"T-thanks," Amu stuttered in return, "But..."

"But?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her again.

"Why can´t you be more like this instead of being a pervert?" she asked him, unknowingly to her, the color of her cheeks becoming rosy.

"I´m not into that much. I prefer being a pervert...its more _my _thing," Ikuto said as he grinned at her, just a hint of a smirk present.

"B-but..."

Ikuto stared intenly at her before leaving her in shock with the words that came out of his mouth...

_"I also guess that being a pervert towards you is my way of showing that I love you..."_

**--**

**--**

**A/N: Short chapter I know. -sweatdrops- Don´t hate me! Also...I´m REALLY, REALLY sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. T.T**

**Its just that...well...life has been hell with school and so I had no inspiration to update! T.T**

**Anyway, I promise to start updating more frequently from now on. :D**

**So now that I expressed this...**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**See you guys next chap!**


	4. The beginning of romance

_"__Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired..."_

Chapter 4- The beginning of romance

_"I also guess that being a pervert towards you is my way of showing that I love you..."_

The rain poured harder but neither of the two said anything. Silence reigned between them, no words ready to come out of their mouths.

_Somebody loves you..._

"Y-you...w-what? I-I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered, for once not blushing but her heart beating wildy in her chest.

_Somebody dreams for you..._

"You heard me." Ikuto said, smirk not in place, instead his gaze was soft and gentle.

_I´m here for you..._

Amu stayed silent, Ikuto´s coat bringing her less and less protection by the minute. She stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, heart beating faster...

"Amu..." Ikuto said suddenly, his gaze now fierce and passionate, "Say something."

Seconds passed...1...2...3...minutes came...1...2...3

Ikuto hung his head, turned his back to Amu and resumed walking towards his car, expression pained.

'Amu..'

As he continued walking, he suddenly felt a soft body thrown against his back, arms embracing him and hands on his chest, breathing softly against his back.

"Ikuto..." Amu breathed softly, "you perverted bastard, I love you too."

A smirk finally made its way to Ikuto´s handsome features, an idea taking place in his head.

"You know Amu, we shouldn´t get so cozy here. How about going to your apartment? We could get on your bed and show each other our love there..."

Amu separated herself from Ikuto the instant she heard this, "You perverted bastard!"

Her face turned millions of shades of red as Ikuto turned around to face her, his smirk still in place.

"Remember, I´m only showing you how much I love you through my pervertedness," He said before he took her hand in his, fingers interwined with hers. Amu blushed at the physical contact, her previous anger forgotten but nontheless she smiled at him.

"I guess I´ll just have to get used to your pervertedness then," she said before they started walking back to Ikuto´s car, hand in hand.

--

--

--

Amu smiled as she bustled around her apartment getting ready for the wedding recital for Rima´s wedding. As she looked at herself in her mirror, her smile grew even wider. Not because of the insane vanity that every woman has when looking at herself in the mirror but because regardless of how perverted it may sound, she knew Ikuto would love how she looked.

Fit in a black dress which hugged her curved body tightly, she knew she looked gorgeous. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders, the silkiness of it shining in all its glory. She wore very little make up, only a small bit of blush, a touch of lip gloss and mascara, making her look like an angel.

'How corny' Amu thought at the angel part but it was true, she really looked like one.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her apartment door and hurried over to open it. Once opened, the door revealed a handsome Ikuto leaning against the door frame, dressed in a black suit combined with a midnight blue tie, he looked even more handsome than ever.

The minute Amu saw him, her eyes widened and she blushed, a natural reaction of hers to Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked as he walked in to her apartment and Amu closed the door behind him. Turning around to face her again, he caught her off guard when he pushed her against the door, his hands pinning her arms above her head.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu blushed as Ikuto looked her up and down, feeling embarrassed under his intense gaze.

"You look good, too good may I say," Ikuto whispered huskily in her ear before biting her ear, making Amu gasp out.

Before she could say anything, Ikuto pressed his lips against her and she felt herself melting. Closing her eyes slowly, she returned the kiss, her breath slow and steady, contradicting her wildly beating heart.

_Squish...squish..._

Amu broke the kiss and looked down to her right breast and shrieked...

"Ikuto you perverted bastard! Why´d you do that?!" She screamed at him, pushing him away from her.

"B cup right? They definetely grew Amu," He said smirking.

--

--

--

**Utau POV**

This is boring, this is most definetely boring. I finally come back to Japan after touring for so long and I find myself in a wedding recital. Boring...

Now I know this is for my childhood friend Tadase but still...Seriously, I´d prefer being locked away at my apartment sleeping or eating non-stop but no. I´m in a wedding recital. Sheesh.

Well, I might as well just keep glaring at all the guys who keep hitting on me now and then. Stupid men, them and their stupid raging hormones.

Oh great! Here comes another one. Wait...he looks familiar. Its that guy, the one with the purple hair. Amu´s friend...Nagehiko was it? Trap-kun sounds better to me.

"Hello Utau-chan," He smiles at me as he steps by my side drinking some wine, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well Trap-kun, if you consider being molested by guys every 20 seconds enjoyful then yeah," I said sarcastically.

"Trap-kun?" He says with amusement in his eyes before he starts chuckling softly.

For some reason I find myself a bit flustered and I turn my head to hide a small blush forming on my cheeks. Dammit! What is going on with me?

"W-well, you did dress up as a girl when you were younger!" I say in my defense, trying to supress this stupid blush.

"Ah that," He says smiling as he takes another sip of his wine...unnerving I say.

He faces me and gives me a dazzling smile. Woah, woah! Hold it right there Trap boy! Don´t you come giving me dazzling smiles that make me blush.

"An ex-trap I am then Utau-chan," and he winks at me.

Stop it! Stop it I say!

"M-mhm!" I stutter out unable to find words.

"Want to dance?" Nagehiko says as he holds out his hand.

Yeah! I called him by his name. So what? He´s not a trap anymore so I guess I should call him by his name.

But still...asking me to dance? Does he honestly think I will accept. This is where my I-am-mighty-and-unreachable mode comes on.

"No, why would I dance with you?" I say fiercely.

He only gives me another one of those dazzling smiles again, "Well, I did learn dancing when I was younger. I´m quite good at dancing anything might I say, modesty apart."

"So?" I say indifferently.

"So you should dance with me and have a good time. Besides, that´ll stop guys from hitting on you every 20 seconds won´t it?"

Damn you.

"Hmph." I say, my defenses weakening

"Come," he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me toward where other couples are dancing, "Today I´ll show you my dancing skills...and how about you show me your amazing singing talent another day?"

That stupid smile. Argh! Damn it boy, you're just lucky I'm feeling flattered and a bit flustered right now if not I'd have sent you to Alaska by now.

But still, as we´re dancing I can´t help but enjoy myself. I guess this wedding recital is not so boring anymore...

**END OF POV**

--

--

--

Amu and Ikuto finally walked out of Amu´s apartment and start to head towards his car, but not before Ikuto finds another way to show Amu his love.

He pinched her ass...

Silence...

"Ikuto?" Amu says her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes Amu?" says a delighted and smirking Ikuto

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Amu said as she pushed Ikuto in her anger, but failed to keep her balance, causing the both of them to fall to the ground, Amu on top of Ikuto.

"You just can´t resist me can you Amu?" Ikuto smirked up at her, admiring the rosy tint on her cheeks. He raised his head up slightly to give her a small peck on the lips...

_click...flash..._

Stupid paparazzis...

--

--

--

**A/N: I know I was supossed to update yesterday...I´m sorry! T.T**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chap. if not...you are hurting my feelings! Jk. :P**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**I´ll update on friday if you do review! Bye-bye.**

**P.S: No school for me tomorrow! Hurrah! -dashes off to the darkness- o.O**


	5. What is to come

Chapter 5- What is to come

_"You just can´t resist me can you Amu?" Ikuto smirked up at her, admiring the rosy tint on her cheeks. He raised his head up slightly to give her a small peck on the lips..._

_click...flash..._

_Stupid paparazzis..._

Upon hearing the noise he was all too familiar with, he separated his lips from Amu and looked around but saw no one.

'Damn it,' Ikuto thought in his head.

Finally realizing their position, and completely oblivious to the paparazzi, Amu got off from Ikuto and stood up, him following right on cue.

"Let´s go," was all Ikuto said before taking her by the wrist and pulling her towards his car, not wanting to risk another minute of being there for the paparazzi to take another picture of them.

Hopefully, nothing too bad would come out of it...

--

--

--

"Amu, you´re late," Rima said as Amu and Ikuto headed towards her and Tadase, "Hello, Ikuto."

Both of them said their respective hello´s before Amu launched into an explanation where string of words like: "Ikuto, apartment, perverted, late, harrass, and sorry" flowed fluently, accompanied by a blush on her face.

"Ikuto-niisan," Tadase spoke up as Amu and Rima talked about the flow of the wedding recital, both nodding in agreement that everything was going extremely well.

"Yes? What is it Tadase?" Ikuto asked.

"I-I..." Tadase stuttered almost whispering, his face going red and looking completely flustered.

"Yes?" Ikuto inquired, his right eyebrow rising by the second.

"Ineedhelpwithmyweddingvows," Tadase gushed out all at once, his words barely comprehensible to the human ear.

Nerverless, Ikuto caught on with what Tadase had said and smirked.

"Why are you worrying about that? There´s still about 3 weeks before your wedding! Instead you should worry about being fit and reserving your energy for the wedding nigh-

"IKUTO-NIISAN!" Yelled an extremely embarrassed and blushed Tadase, attracting the attention of the people around them.

--

--

--

Amu sighed as she was forced to explain every single detail of her and Ikuto´s now boyfriend/girlfriend relationship status to a smirking Rima.

"Quit smirking and looking at me with that I-told-you-that-you-were-in-love-with-him face!" Amu half yelped in annoyance to Rima who just kept looking at her, expression smug but happy at the same time.

Sighing desperately, Amu turned her attention to the wine in her hands, become more and more interested in seeing if she could get drunk off one bottle and escape from her friends smug face.

"Amu, I´m so happy for you," Rima said as she smiled at her friend, taking her by surprise.

"Rima..." Amu said softly.

"I just hope your life doesn´t run danger while being with him." Rima said out of the blue.

"W-what do you mean?" Amu stuttered, her expression beginning to become one of terror.

"Ikuto´s fangirls. God knows fangirls are more dangerous than Utau and her past brother complex, so you better be careful," Rima said

Amu just sighed as she took in Rima´s words, "Oh, by the way, where is Utau? She came to the wedding recital didn´t she?"

"Over there, she´s dancing with Nagihiko," Rima said as she pointed towards a dancing crowd where sure enough, Nagihiko was seeing dancing with a smiling Utau.

"Looks like they´re having fun huh?" Amu said turning to look at Rima who was...smirking at her again!

"Go get your pervert, pinch his ass and take him to dance," Rima smirked

"RIMA!" Amu shrieked, her face so red that it made tomatoes feel proud and yet envious of her.

--

--

--

The room was dark as two people argued violently, one furious and the other smug.

"I´ll make you a deal," the smug person said, "Give me 10,000 yen and I won´t make these pictures public."

"Forget it!" The other person spat angrily.

"Fine, but these pictures will be printed out in tomorrow´s paper and everyone will know about Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu."

"Do whatever the hell you want," The second person spoke again before leaving the room angrily and slamming the door behind them.

The smug expression never left the person´s face as he smirked down at the pictures of Amu and Ikuto.

"You´re both going down, Tsukiyomi...Hinamori."

--

--

--

Amu yawned sleepily as she walked towards her apartment door, ready to pick up the morning newspaper on her doorstep, only to find it accompanied by a white envelope on top.

Heading back inside her apartment, still tired from last night, she sat down on her study desk and proceeded in unfolding the newspaper only to find an image of her and Ikuto kissing on the grass from last night.

"What the hell is this?!" She yelled as she began reading.

_Prodigy Violinist together with Hinamori Amu_

_Last night, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, world famous violin player was seen with Hinamori Amu, top clothes designer in Japan. What really is there to say about them? Obviously, we need no words. Just look at the picture ladies and gentlemen. These two are together and possibly planning to get married soon. We only hope that these two don´t give us headaches from now on._

Amu wanted to scream bloody murder and kill whoever had written the article and taken that picture. How had she not been aware of the damn paparazzi.

Setting down the newspaper angrily on the table, she turned her attention to the white envelope on the table and picked it up.

As she examined it, she noticed it was completely blank with only her name written on top. She tore open the envelope only to have a sharp razor cut her finger. She screamed out in pain as her finger started to bleed and a single piece of paper dropped out of the envelope.

_"STAY AWAY FROM IKUTO."_

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N: -shifts uncomfortably beneath the furious gaze of readers- Umm...sorry? I´m really sorry for not updating on friday!**

**I beg for forgiveness!**

**Anyway, that was ch. 5 and yes, the story from now on will take a dramatic turn. Well, at least little by little because this is still Romance/humor but yes, drama is to come.**

**Review? **

**Please?**

**As a thank you to all of my reviewers:**

amuxikuto43ver- I´m glad you love my story! T.T

DarkCat5648- I´m still writing. :P Thanks for reading.

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha- Thanks for reviewing and good luck with your fics!

Youichiix33- I´m glad you like my story You-chii. Such a good daughter you are!

KeikoHayasaka- Unfortunately I won´t have the charas come in this story. :( And thanks a lot for reviewing.

cattyliu816- You might want to reserve some screaming for later, Ikuto will rock your socks! And yeah, I´m in stats...which is like being in hell!! T.T

babo123- Babo-chan! I luvs you! T.T You always read and review my stories. -glomps-

little-miss-hyrule- Oooh, but of course I will spice it up more. -evil grin- Please continue reading. n.n

Natsuya801923- Natsuya, you are sooo nice! T.T You always review on fanfiction and crunchyroll. I´m gonna glomp you. -does so-

anatsumi- Thanks a lot for reviewing and for helping me improve in my writing. n.n

xXxAmuToxXx- Yes, you can call me Psychedelic-chan. And I´m really happy that you like this story. :)

masaaki- Yes, yes! Let´s spread the amuto love. :P

Shiro-Kitsune8- Thanks for always reading and reviewing. You deserve a cookie!

yuz- There are more chapters to come, hopefully you will like them. :D

nongpad- You´re a person I love nongpad. 3 -gives a cookie and hug-

Moonlight Koneko- Cliffys are exciting! :D Thanks for R&R!

N e k o S o d a- I 3 you N e k o S o d a! You always review! -breaks out in tears of joy-

vampluver21- I do hope you keep on reading. And good luck with your story!

AlmightyAngel- I love that you love my humor! :D Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing Fanny! I lurvs you! And I enjoy our talks over messenger. :P

-black-.x.-rabbit-- Keep reading, you´re gonna love it! At least I hope...:D -gives cookie-

kaedemirumo- -launches self at K.M-chan- You are such a nice person! And NxU crack FTW!

Amulet CoolnSpicy08- Yes, yes! There is much more to come. So much amuto, pervertedness and fluffyness.

Morningstar04- Eventually Ikuto will rub off some of his pervertedness on Amu...and please continue pressing the pretty purple button ( it really is pretty, I agree!) , I love your reviews.

xXxgooglylaughxXx- I know! It was awesome. Hehe. And I love your penname! 3

Blackblossom93- I´m hurrying, I´m hurrying. :P Thanks for reviewing!

Eevee-san- I´ll shriek along with you. More amuto moments to come! -shrieks- 3

ArtGrrl- Thank you´s! I´m glad you think its awesome! -feels extremely flattered- :D

Who knows- Are you serious? I thought they were sapphire. :O Oh well, they are still very very nice eyes. :P And Rimase is very cute, I agree. -smiles back-

Merines Shinku- Trap-kun was indeed very cute. n.n I´m updating more often now so please continue to read. :P

Chocolate Angel- Yeah, I do plan on putting Rima and Tadase´s wedding. :D

moonlights crystal- Kohai (kouhai)! -glomps- I´m glad you reviewed! I lurvs you Sara! And thanks for always making me laugh via messenger. Don´t worry, you don´t annoy me...yet. :P J/K! And also thanks for lifting my spirits up when I wanted to delete this story. T.T Again...I luvs you!

romancerox- I´m really sorry that I didn´t update on Friday. u.u Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing, it helps keep me and my story going! And I will try to start updating more often. n.n

Smallvillegirl2- T.T These are tears of joy! I´m glad you like my fic. -goes over to keep on crying in a corner-

girlylove23- I´m updating more often so...please keep reviewing :P. Hoping to see more reviews from you. n.nY

Zakuro46- I agreewith you! Utau-chan is very cool indeed! And I drool over Ikuto too! See? -turns to look at Ikuto and starts drooling-

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- Ah, the day when he won´t pull back might come...it might not! -eyes glint- It depends on how perverted I feel that day. n.n Thanks for reviewing!

And many thanks to future reviewers to come in advance!


	6. Alea Iacta Est

Chapter 6- Alea Iacta Est

_She tore open the envelope only to have a sharp razor cut her finger. She screamed out in pain as her finger started to bleed and a single piece of paper dropped out of the envelope._

_"STAY AWAY FROM IKUTO."_

--

"What the hell is this?" Amu raged as she stormed around her apartment, looking for a band-aid. As she headed towards the medicine cabinet, she fumed in anger only stopping for a bit once she found what she was looking for.

"Those stupid idiotic fangirls...dammit, Rima was right." Amu growled as she tore the band-aid´s wrapper and placed the band-aid carefully over her cut.

After a few more curses, she went back to the table, picked the envelope up carefully, placed the razor inside accompanied by the letter and threw it in the trash can.

Just as she had done so, her doorbell rang and she hurried over to see who was disturbing her anger. Opening her door, she came to face a smirking Ikuto with a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Hi," Amu said as Ikuto stepped inside her apartment, giving her the chocolates in the process.

"Get ready, we´re going over to see my manager," Ikuto said as he sat down on the couch, only nodding his head before in acknowledgment to Amu´s greeting.

"What? What for?" she asked as she peeked inside the box of chocolates, taking one out and biting it.

"Have you not seen today´s newspaper or something?" Ikuto asked her, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I´ve seen it," Amu spat bitterly, completely forgetting about the box of chocolates in her hands and glaring at Ikuto.

"Don´t glare at me. Its not my fault you sexually harrassed me yesterday and the paparazzi took the chance to take a picture." Ikuto smirked at her before Amu started screaming bloody murder at him.

--

--

Amu walked two paces behind Ikuto as they stepped inside a huge building with large glass doors. She only gawked at her surroundings before Ikuto practically pushed her into an elevator.

Minutes later, they found themselves walking to a door with the numbers 731. Knocking once, Ikuto opened the door and both of them stepped inside.

As soon as they set foot in, they saw a blonde lady behind a desk currently talking on her cellphone.

"...No. It has to be by tomorrow..." She argued into the cellphone as Ikuto and Amu sat in front of her.

"...Listen Kyle, no! Kyle no! Tomorrow and that´s the end of it!" she said before hanging up and turning to look at Amu and Ikuto with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Ikuto, might this be Amu by any chance?" She asked as she extended her hand to Amu, a smile on her face.

"H-hello." Amu said as she shook hands with Ikuto´s manager.

"My name´s Bonnie by the way," the manager said before getting down to business.

"Ok now, listen both of you..." she said, her tone serious as she took out a copy of the newspaper of Amu and Ikuto on the front page.

"You do know that this can be harmful to both of you right?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Ikuto answered her monotone

"Uh, I guess," Amu replied

"Ok, I understand your relationship and all BUT please try to remain low key so that no more pictures like this are published." Bonnie said, before tucking the newspaper away and turning back to them, a smile on her face.

--

--

Ikuto drove Amu back to her apartment not too long afterwards and accompanied her inside. Most probably to keep on teasing her and having his way but...

Amu searched for her keys to the apartment door, Ikuto standing behind her. Finally letting both of them in, Amu was caught in surprise by Ikuto.

"You´re too slow in finding your keys," Ikuto said, his famous smirk playing across his handsome features before he pushed Amu against the wall and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Amu whimpered as he trailed butterfly kissed up her neck...to her ear and finally to her mouth. Moaning softly, she returned his kiss while he ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves.

"Ikuto..." Amu moaned softly before feeling something sliding around her leg. Assuming it was Ikuto, she payed no attention and kept on kissing him, feeling herself fall into the sweet world of him and his caresses.

Suddenly something bit her leg and she screamed.

Ikuto jumped away from amu only to see a snake wrapped around her leg, its teeth sunk into her flesh.

Both of them didn´t notice the note that fell from the snake´s tail as Ikuto unwrapped it from Amu´s leg. Both of them left for the hospital fast, closing the door behind them and the note on the floor.

_"You were warned. Stay away from him."_

**A/N: Short chapter I know. And maybe for some of you think the chapter was utter rubbish. Trust me, ITS NOT. Its a key chapter. As for the title of this chapter, many of you might have found it odd. But it also fits the ch. and what is to come. Its a latin phrase (ha! I knew my latin classes would come in handy some day!), feel free to look up its meaning to get more of the chap. n.n**

**Anyway, I have to go.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed in my previous chapter. Love you all lots.**

**I´ll be giving out special thanks again in the next chap seeing as right now I have no time because of the excessive amount of hw waiting for me. -groans-**

**Review! Please?**

**P.S: This story will be 10 chapters long.**


	7. Pieces of you and me

Chapter 7- Pieces of you and me

Ikuto sat in his chair quietly as the doctor wrapped bandages around Amu´s bitten leg. Torn between anger and worry, he just looked at Amu as she payed attention to the doctor.

'How the hell did that snake get into her apartment?' Ikuto thought over and over again as he continued to look at Amu.

Was this of some stupid fangirl or something? What were they trying to accomplish?

He didn´t know, but it angered him to think they would hurt Amu, his Amu.

He grimaced at the thought, his mind going off into its own world, 'Dammit, she´s probably been threatened but she didn´t tell me. Stupid girl, she didn´t want to worry me. But how can I not worry when she´s going through this because of me?"

"Ikuto?" Amu´s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as she now stood in front of him, a worried expression on her face. The doctor had left moments before, having finished Amu´s snake bite which greatfully hadn´t been poisonous.

Ikuto turned to look up at her before pulling her away towards the door. Only one thing ran through his mind and that was to get the information out of Amu.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu asked him worriedly

He didn´t respond as he just continued to pull her. Finally, they found themselves inside of Ikuto´s car and driving towards a small café nearby.

--

--

"Since when?" Ikuto voiced out loud minutes after their coffees were brought to them.

Amu looked up from her coffee in surprise, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Since when what Ikuto?" Amu asked him, bringing her cup of coffee up to her mouth.

"Since when have you been threatened?" He asked calmly. Amu spit out her coffee and spilled it all over the table, extremely surprised by Ikuto. How did he figure it out?

"I-I don´t know what you´re talking about Ikuto," Amu said as she cleaned the table with a napkin, her cheeks slightly blushed due to her nervousness.

Suddenly Ikuto snatched her hand and looked back at her, anger in his expression.

"Why are you wearing this band-aid?" Ikuto said, his lips in a thin line

'Oh my god no...' Amu thought miserably, trying to come up with an excuse in her head. Worrying Ikuto was the last thing she wanted right now. Their relationship didn´t need that. Besides, the fangirls would eventually give up. Right?

Amu looked everywhere but Ikuto, her nerves giving her away.

"Amu..." Ikuto said softly, "...tell me."

Amu sighed and hung her head, "Since this morning, I received a white envelope with a razor inside. When I opened it, I cut myself and a note fell out of it saying to stay away from you."

Ikuto let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his blue locks. Giving out an exasperated sigh, he called over a waiter and asked for the bill. Paying quickly, he grabbed Amu´s hand again and pulled her out of the café, not saying anything at all.

--

--

The ride back to Amu´s apartment was silent as Ikuto drove on, his eyes focused on the road. Amu staring out the window, too scared to say anything, she didn´t even realize when Ikuto pulled up in front of her apartment and get out of the car.

Walking around his car, he opened the door for Amu and offered her his hand. Taking it, she stepped out of the car and Ikuto closed the car door before pulling her towards her apartment door.

She unlocked her apartment and went inside quickly, Ikuto following behind her still silent. She almost yelled when Ikuto pulled her up in his arms and made his way over to her room. Opening the door with a slight push, he walked in before throwing her on the bed softly.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelped in surprised, getting up in a sitting position only to be pushed back down by Ikuto who was now by her side.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, her back to his chest.

"Amu..." He murmured softly into her hair, the smell of her shampoo still present. He pulled her even closer, her soft and fragile curves feeling perfect against his hard ones. He wanted to mold them together, wanted to be one with her in that moment.

He sighed into her hair before his right hand started to caress her stomach, tracing small number eights over the fabric of her blouse.

"If anything more happens, promise to tell me ok?" Ikuto said softly as Amu layed circled in his arms.

"Y-yes..." Amu stuttered out. For the first time she felt safe while relying on another person. Never had she allowed herself to be like this with anyone else. With no one and yet here she was, relying on Ikuto. Putting all of her hope and trust in him.

Hours passed by as the two lay on her bed wrapped in each other´s arms and before they knew it, sleep came over them.

--

--

Ikuto walked toward his car smiling to himself as he could still hear Amu´s scream from that morning ringing in his head.

_Flashback--_

_Ikuto woke up to find Amu in his arms, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. She was breathing softly, a few drops of saliva dropping from the corner of her mouth._

_'Cute' was the first word that came into his mind before her eyes started to flutter open._

_He smiled down at her at the confused look she gave him, her eyes still slightly out of focuse._

_...and then his pervy sense kicked in._

_"You were dreaming about me weren´t you?" He asked, famous smirk placed attractively over his features._

_"Huh? Why?" Amu asked him confused, failing to notice the small amount of saliva still on the corner of her mouth..._

_"Well, you WERE drooling,"_

_"Ikuto you perverted bastard!"_

_End of flashback--_

Having finished his work for that day, he opened the door to his car only to find a withered black rose with thorns placed on his car seat, a white envelope beneath it. He frowned as he took the rose delicately with his hands, careful to not hurt himself. He threw it on the pavement and turned his attention back to the white envelope.

Opening it, only a single piece of paper was stored inside...

_"Get away from Hinamori or she pays the consequences."_

--

--

Amu bustled around her kitchen as she served a glass of water to Ikuto. Finally sitting beside him again, she gave him his glass and studied his expression. Since he had arrived back at her apartment, he had been quiet and distant.

"Ikuto? What is it? Why are you so silent?" She asked him worried, "Are you sick?"

Ikuto turned to look away from her, his expression hidden from her eyes, "Amu, I think we should break up."

**--**

**--**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late update! Omg, don´t hate me for this chap! T.T**

**Review! Please?**

**Schedule:**

**- Oct. 21 (Ch. 8)**

**- Oct. 24 (Ch. 9)**

**- Oct. 28 (Ch. 10- final chapter)**

sootyxsnowpetal- The answer to your question is in the next chapter! :P Thanks for reviewing!

Aznprid3x3-Thanks for reviewing and above all for being considerate. n.n

Smallvillegirl2- You´re too smart for your own good. n.n Thanks for reviewing!

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi- Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep on reading!

Youichiix33- I hope you enjoyed the amuto moment this ch. too. Although the ending sucks...-sweatdrops-

HianoRei- Oooh! You actually looked for the definition! I didn´t really think people would. I´m so happy! Thanks for reviewing. n.n

Natsuya801923- The answer to the snake will be on ch. 9. Thanks for reviewing! n.n

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha- Thank you. n.n

SUNCAT333- I can´t tell you! :P You´ll find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

kaedemirumo- I don´t like the way you address me missy! lol jk. Thanks for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-- Lol. Apparently the idiot doesn´t. Thanks for reviewing!

2 way past cool- Smiley faces FTW! :D Thanks for reviewing!

babo123- A crazy person! Thanks for reviewing...as always! :D

Sabby and Rina- :O Lucky you! Fall break...I envy you. :D I´m updating as fast as I can, which sadly isn´t as fast enough as I would like to update. D:

Zakuro46- I don´t know what snake it was...it was just a snake...YOU´RE TOO COMPLICATED! Lol, jk. Thanks for reviewing! :P

kakashisasukelover1- I agree with you but yes, it adds to the story. :D Thanks for R&R!

KeikoHayasaka- Hmm, well, it just sort of came to my mind. :D Its cause I´m a genius, lol I´m kidding. :P

An UnKnOwN mIst- What part of it do you not get? -glares daggers- lol Kidding! The definition is above. Thanks for reviewing, you get a cookie. n.n

Temari411- You said it! Amuto forever! :D

pockeh- Aww pockeh, me loves you. Even though you can´t see it on CR you come here! You deserve a hug. n.n

Moonlight Koneko- Who says its a fangirl? I might be a fanBOY lol kidding. Its a girl. :P

iiTs a Fantasy- Thanks for passing by to review. n.n And I´m glad you enjoy my story.

xXxAmuToxXx- I´m glad you reviewed again, thank you! It had been a long time since you´re last review. So keep on reviewing, cuz I enjoy them!

Who knows- You greedy reader! I love you. n.n

Plusi- Yes, the title is in Latin. n.n And thanks a lot for reviewing. I think I remember your reviews in my other fics too. Thanks!

RyuRi- lol Thanks for reviewing! I support amuto too. Amuto forever people! -starts doing the amuto dance-

xXVampire-ObsessedXx- Yeah, I post this on CR too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. n.n Hope you keep on reading.

vampluver21- Good to know your back! Don´t get so lost anymore! n.n


	8. Modus Operandi

Chapter 8- Modus Operandi

Staring down at the drawn clothes designs in front of her, Amu payed no attention to them. She was staring and thinking but not about designs. There was something much more important playing through her mind and that something was Ikuto.

"Ikuto..." Amu mumbled softly before her lower lip trembled slightly, the unnerving tears starting to form in her eyes.

Flashback--

"Ikuto? What is it? Why are you so silent?" She asked him worried, "Are you sick?"

Ikuto turned to look away from her, his expression hidden from her eyes, "Amu, I think we should break up."

She sat in silence for a few seconds before she started laughing, "Stop messing around with me Ikuto. That joke wasn´t funny at all."

"I´m not joking Amu," Ikuto said still not looking at her, his bangs covering his eyes while he still looked away.

She stared at him, shock in every corner of her face, sadness creeping into her eyes, "B-but why? I-I thought we were doing fine!"

"Its not that," He murmured softly still not looking at her.

'Its for your own safety Amu,' He thought bitterly. Why was it that a cat like him would never be happy? Why did bad luck always follow him around? Never...never had he been able to be happy before. He was only happy when he was with her, but now...now he had to let go of his source. His one and only source of happiness and comfort. Could he stay with her and be happy? No he couldn´t. Not if it meant putting her precious life in danger. It´d be so much better for him to suffer alone and to be with his solitude. He´d have to watch her from a distance, keep away from her. It was the best...

"Ikuto..." Amu murmured softly, "why is it ending?"

"Its the best," he said to her.

_Ikuto...don´t let go..._

"Its the best that we separate? Its the best that you go your way and I go mine? Its the best that we forget about this and move on? Its the best that we ignore what we feel for each other?" Amu said, anger coming to her in a wave, "Answer me Ikuto!"

He did not answer her, his gaze faltering, shaking...

_Know me well..._

"Or is it best because you don´t want me to be hurt?" She murmured softly to him, her hands finding their way to caress his blue locks, her gaze loving and understanding.

Ikuto whipped his head around to look at her, surprise in his eyes.

'How did she know?'

Amu smiled tenderly at him before locking her lips with his, the softness of them moving against one another. Their kiss was warm, it was sweet, it was everything...

She kissed him softly, her hands caressing his face, her touch delicate and soft...He kissed her back, his lips being innocent, his touch gentle, heart beating faster...

_I love you..._

End of Flashback--

A small tear slipped from her eyes and she brushed it away angrily.

"Stop it Amu. It was for the best...just for now. You´ll be back with him after all of this passes away," and with that comforting phrase from herself, the tears stopped little by little, slowly being replaced by a smile.

"Ikuto." she said softly to herself, just the trace of a blush showing in her cheeks. She closed her eyes...his smirking face came to her mind.

Smiling again, she got back to her work with a look of relief on her face.

--

--

Ikuto walked toward´s Bonnie´s office, his hands in his pockets, the same bored expression on his face.

Knocking once, he stepped inside and found Bonnie behind her desk, searching through some papers and muttering things to herself.

"Oh, hello there Ikuto!" She greeted cheerfully when he started to walk towards her, taking the chair in front of her desk.

He only gave a small nod in response before getting serious, "Listen I want to have a newspaper interview tomorrow."

She looked surprised at his words, "But, I thought you hated interviews."

"I do, but I want to announce my breakup with Amu," He said, his features not changing one bit.

"You broke up with her?" She asked, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"For a while,"

"What do you mean for a while?" She asked, suspicion in her voice.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Listen, Amu has been threatened lately so we broke up for a while just until this problem settles down. I want to give an interview saying that we broke up so that she won´t run danger anymore."

Bonnie watched him silently, her eyes wondering freely over his features...

"Fine, I´ll move some things around and have an interview scheduled for tomorrow," she said as she fixed some papers inside a folder.

"Good," Ikuto said as he got up and started walking towards the door and opening it.

"Ikuto?" Bonnie asked him, "Do you love her?"

He turned his head and smirked at her, "More than one would think possible."

And he closed the door behind him.

--

--

Amu walked through the parking lot, cellphone to her ear as she conversed with Rima. It was already night and after a hard day´s work, she was finally going back to her apartment.

"Yes Rima, yes...I´ll see you tomorrow at 9 am then for coffee. See you tomorrow," and she hung up.

She kept on walking through the parking lot, her car finally coming into view. Setting her things on the car roof, she started looking for her keys inside her purse when a strong pair of hands covered her mouth and lifted her off the floor, a white piece of cloth pressed to her mouth.

At first she struggled and tried to kick her offender but slowly, her eyes started to close and all she saw was black before fainting.

--

--

Hours later Amu opened her eyes slowly, head hurting only to find herself tied to a chair and in a dark room.

"Where am I?" she almost screamed to herself, panic rising inside of her.

"Oh good, I thought you´d never wake up," she heard a female voice behind her, ice dripping from every word.

And slowly the woman walked around her, showing her face to Amu...

"Bonnie?!"

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Hi, hi! Yay, I updated! n.n I rock...not. :P**

**I hope the chap was of your enjoyment, if it wasn´t...I´m gonna go emo here people! u.u**

**I have a HUGE favor to ask of all you guys. So can you guys help me out? Say yes!**

**My friend Kani has recently started her own forum for " ****Nabari no Ou" and I would really appreciate it if you guys joined the forum. I´m sure you´ll love it. I myself have an account there and love it. My account is Cristeleternity so if you make an account, be sure to talk to me if you want. **

**You can find the link on my profile! Bye-bye!**

**Until next chapter!**

**Review! Please? n.n**


	9. Safe in your arms

Chapter 9- Safe in your arms

Amu closed her eyes in pain, the tying of the ropes around her wrists bringing more and more suffering by the minute. Her ankles also hurt and her back was stiff. Neverless, she opened her eyes again to stare up at a smirking Bonnie, whose satisfaction was visible in her eyes.

"Comfortable Amu?" Bonnie said icily, her expression filled with triumph.

"Why are you doing this Bonnie?" Amu asked, trying to ignore the pain in her body. She was aching and horribly too. Dammit, would anybody come and help her?

Bonnie only smirked as she walked towards Amu, arms crossed and posture stiff, "Why do you ask? Are you stupid or something?"

Amu´s eyes glared at Bonnie in anger, the pain slowly fading from her body to be replaced with a burning sensation.

"Glaring at me won´t help you get out of here you stupid idiot," Bonnie said as her expression turned hard, " and to answer your question its because of Ikuto."

"What?" Amu said in disbelief, "What does Ikuto have to do in all of this?"

If possible, Bonnie stared at her with an expression of utmost hate, her eyes almost popping out in anger, " He has everything to do with it the idiot! All these years...all these goddamn years I´ve been helping him with his pathetic career because I love him and he doesn´t notice that."

Amu´s eyes stared in horror at Bonnie, her brain trying to process everything she was saying.

"W-what?" Amu squeaked out again before a slap hit her face, Bonnie´s hand suspended in mid air.

"You....I hate you...its because of you that Ikuto..." Bonnie breathed out heavily, face red with anger, her usual cheery smile forgotten.

Bangs covered Amu´s eyes as her face turned red where Bonnie slapped her, a stinging sensation spreading through her cheek.

"Its not my fault..." Amu said, her voice rising, "Its not my fault Ikuto loves me and not you!"

And before Amu could react, Bonnie had kicked her her chair causing her to fall on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it Bonnie!" Amu yelled as she was being kicked.

--

--

Ikuto stood outside Bonnie´s office knocking on the door but no reply came. Deciding he would wait for her, he stepped into her office and sat on a chair.

Minutes passed as he became bored and started looking around Bonnie´s desk.

"What the?" Ikuto said as he stared around her desk...

On her chair, was her coat from the day before and her cell phone was vibrating with an incoming message.

Standing up to make a grab for it, he stopped when his own phone rang and he answered.

"Ikuto! Its me Rima!" came Rima´s voice from the other side of the line, her voice frantic.

Ikuto sighed as he ruffled his hair, "What is it?"

"Have you seen Amu? We had planned to meet up but she never got there. She won´t answer her cellphone either!"

"What?" Ikuto said as he grabbed Bonnie´s phone also and looked at the text as Rima kept on screaming on the phone.

"She´s not answering dammit!"

"Calm down, she´s probably forgot it or something," he said as he opened the message....and his eyes became wide at what he saw...

_Remember to pay us for the kidnapping. Nice doing business with you._

And he checked the message before...

_We were able to kidnap that Amu chick sucessfully, she´s at the old run down building near the outskirts of the town._

"I gotta go," Ikuto said frantically before hanging up on Rima.

It couldn´t be...could it?

'Crap' he thought and ran out of Bonnie´s office, panic across his face.

--

--

Amu opened her eyes lazily, her body aching more than the day before. How long had it been since she had been kidnapped? She didn´t know.

Amu tried to make herself comfortable in the chair, but ended up wincing in pain from last night´s beat.

"I can´t believe Bonnie is doing this," Amu whispered to herself as she looked around the dark empty room.

Her lips trembled as she tried to keep calm. How would she get out of here? She was tied up and Bonnie was outside, eating breakfast in a nearby Café.

Finally calming down a bit, she heard a car pull up outside the building and the door being kicked.

There standing in front of her was Ikuto, breathing heavily and terror on his features as he saw the state she was in.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled out, tears streaming down her face as Ikuto ran towards her, undoing the knots from the ropes.

Once he had untied her, Ikuto hugged her to his chest and she started sobbing, "I´m so sorry Amu. I- I didn´t know Bon-"

"Didn´t know that I what Ikuto?" A voice came from the door.

Ikuto and Amu both separated to see Bonnie standing in the doorway, anger in her expression, knuckles white as her hands were in fists.

"Didn´t know that I was in love with you?....Didn´t know that I was the one who threatened Amu?...Didn´t know that I was the one that put that snake into her apartment?....Didn´t know that I sent someone to kidnap her? What didn´t you know you stupid Ikuto?!" Bonnie screamed, her eyes not visible to Ikuto and Amu.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Ikuto yelled angrily as Amu started to hide behind him, terrorized at Bonnie´s rage.

"Stop it my ass, I hate you!" Bonnie yelled before taking out a gun and pointing it at him.

Ikuto started to panic as Bonnie threatened him, "If you´re not mine, you can´t be anybody else´s."

"Bonnie no!" Ikuto yelled....

And a shot gun was heard.

Ikuto opened his eyes, expecting to feel pain but instead came up to the sight of Bonnie on the floor dead, a bullet in her head.

--

--

Ikuto opened the door to Amu´s apartment as he carried her at the same time. Finally stepping inside, he walked towards her room and layed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her body. He stared down at Amu as her eyes were closed, most probably asleep.

Smiling down at her, he slipped a few strands of hair behind her ear and turned around to leave the room when he felt someone tugging on his shirt.

Turning around, he saw Amu with her eyes half opened, lower lip trembling looking at him.

"Stay with me in bed tonight," Amu said quietly, a small blush on her bruised face.

Ikuto only nodded as he smiled and got into the bed next to her, pulling her small, soft body to his.

"I love you Ikuto," Amu murmured as she embraced him, falling back to sleep in an instant.

"I do too, Amu." Ikuto whispered quietly to the sleeping pinkhead in his arms.

**--**

**--**

**A/N: Hi! You can´t be angry at me for updating late because tomorrow is my 17th birthday! Ha!**

**Anyway, that was ch. 9. Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Important:**

**Chapter 10 (final ch.) WILL come out on Friday no matter what! Along with the first chapter of my new story. Double the author´s awesomeness for friday. lol**

**Review!**

**Bye!**


	10. Forever and always

Chapter 10- Forever and always

Amu walked happily beside Rima, her pink hair shining in the sun light as the two walked around the the different shops that sold wedding dresses. Excitement was visible in Amu´s face, rare in its own way seeing that a few days ago she had absolutely detested the thought of said dresses. But now...everything was so much different. She had changed drastically in these past few days.

Rima smiled seeing her friend like that, after all that she had gone through, what her friend needed was happiness.

"Hey Amu," Rima said gently as the two walked into a shop, wedding dresses of all styles before them.

"Mmm, what is it?" The pinkhead beamed at her friend, a spark in her eyes. She was happy and she had everything she ever wanted and needed. Why not show her happiness? It would be absurd not to do so.

"When do you think you´ll be the one to be buying yourself a dress?" said Rima, a mischevious glint visible in her eyes.

Instantly, Amu blushed, the thought of one day marrying with someone making her heart beat faster.

"I-I don´t know," Amu stuttered out before turning to look at the dresses, determined to ignored the slight smirk on Rima´s face.

Rima´s smirk only became wider as she saw her friend turn around, "I actually wouldn´t be surprised if Ikuto popped the question anytime soon you know."

"R-Rima!" Amu yelled out more embarrassed than ever....but somehow, in between her blushes, she couldn´t help but smile and feel happy at the thought of marrying Ikuto someday.

Hopefully, that day would come soon enough.

--

--

Ikuto fixed his eyes in concentration as he stared at the two rings before him. Which to choose? The one with the white diamond or the one with the pink one? Damn it all! Why was it so hard?

A few minutes later, a smile replaced his features as he made up his mind and payed for the ring.

"I´m sure she´ll like it," Ikuto smirked to himself as he walked out of the shop, a ring box inside his coat.

--

--

_Three weeks later..._

Amu beamed happily at her friend Rima, the bride to be dressed beautifully and looking like a doll, every single corner of her features shining with joy.

"Rima!" Amu said smiling, "you look so beautiful."

Her friend blushed but smiled in return, the skipping in her heart making her feels nervous and excited at the same time. In just a few more minutes, she would be walking out of that door, linked by the arm of her father who would hand her to Tadase.

Soon enough, the doors opened and she walked down the isle.

**Rima POV**

I smile happily as I grab my dad´s arm and the doors open. I feel my heart skip a beat when I see Tadase standing there at the alter, Ikuto near him.

As me and my dad begin to walk, I try to keep my composure and at the same time smile at Tadase. I´m so happy...so so happy. I can´t explain how happy I am. I´m so happy that tears could start falling from my eyes any minute now...

As we keep walking, I see Tadase smiling at me, his eyes gazing adorably at me and I blush. Beside him, I see Ikuto give me a quick smile before his gaze looks behind me. He´s looking at Amu the sly cat. I´m so glad that they´re finally together and happy. They both deserve it.

Turning matters back to me, I smile widely as I´m now standing in front of Tadase, my dad letting out a few tears as he hands me over to my future husband.

We both get on our knees and the ceremony starts. Everything goes like a breeze and before I knew it...the time had come.

"Do you Hotori Tadase take Mashiro Rima to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I look to my right and see Tadase smile before answering, "I do"

"Do you Mashiro Rima take Hotori Tadase to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I´m so nervous but a soft "I do" manages to escape from my lips, a smile instantly coming afterwards.

The father smiles at both of us gently, mirth in his eyes as with both rise to put on our rings.

Again, I space out but still manage to catch on to slight wisps of the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride," I hear.

I blush and look at my lover before we press our lips together.

_I love you now and always... _

**END OF POV**

**--**

**--**

Hours later, Amu found herself sitting beside Ikuto in the same table, laughing with him at the slightest things. Turning to look at the dancefloor, she saw Rima and Tadase dancing to some song, both embraced and looking happy.

Returning her attention to Ikuto, she saw him giving her a slight smirk. She knew what that smirk meant and it made her blush.

"W-what?" She asked tentively, the slight streak of magenta on her cheeks intensifying with each second.

"Nothing really," Ikuto said as he smirked wider, "Just wondering how good it would feel to have your body against mine right about now."

"I-Ikuto! You pervert!" Amu half whispered and yelled at the same time. She was embarrased but she had to admit, his perverted nature always made her happy inside.

A genuine smile replaced the smirk afterwards as Ikuto stood up and offered his hand to Amu, "Care to dance?"

"S-sure, j-just don´t do anything perverted while we dance," Amu said as she took his hand, Ikuto leading her towards the dancefloor.

Ikuto inwardly smirked as he grabbed a hold of Amu´s waist, leaning down he whispered huskily in her ear, "Me? Do something perverted? I wouldn´t even think abou it."

Minutes later...

"Ikuto you pervert! Don´t touch me there!"

--

--

The bouquet flew through the air as it left Rima´s hands, the petals of the flowers being blown gently by the breeze. Awaiting for it stood many girls and women, eager to catch it and be the next one to get married.

"Here it comes Amu-chii!" Yaya yelled in excitement to Amu, who stood beside her.

All the girls screamed, their hands making wild attempts to catch the bouquet...until it finally landed in someone´s hands....

...Amu´s eyes widened as she stared down at her hands, the bouquet placed gracefully there, the flowers looking beautiful.

"W-what?!? Me?!?" She yelled out embarrassed.

"Mou Amu-chii, Yaya wanted to catch the bouquet to get married with Kukai," the forever childish Yaya pouted as Amu blushed, her gaze wondering over to where Ikuto was. Her blush became crimsom once she saw him smirking at her, just the smallest trace of a blush on his handsome features.

--

--

Soon enough, night came and Ikuto´s car pulled up in front of Amu´s apartment. Both exited his car and made their way to her door, the usual routine of Amu looking for her keys taking place.

As they stepped inside, Ikuto turned to Amu smirking before he pushed her against the wall again.

"You know something?" Ikuto said as he placed both of his arms to her sides, blocking any possible escape.

"N-no..." Amu said shakily, the all too familiar blush coming to invade her cheeks.

Smirking at her, Ikuto leaned down and placed his forehead against hers, his breathing becoming soft, "I think you always do the same key routine just so I push you against the wall and kiss you senseless..."

Amu said nothing as she averted her gaze, trying to not look at him. Maybe that way, her blush would come down a bit....or maybe it wouldn´t.

'There is some truth to that I guess..' Amu thought as she blushed violently.

"Today´s there´s going to be a slight change in the routine though..." Ikuto said, his hot breath tickling Amu´s nose.

"H-how?"

"Well..." Ikuto said, his right hand coming to cup her face, " In just a few seconds I´ll ask you to marry me, the beautiful ring that´s inside my pocket right now will be before your eyes. Hopefully you will say yes, I´ll slip the ring into your finger and then I will kiss you senseless. Like the sound of it?"

Amu´s eyes widened at Ikuto´s words...

Was he serious? With one look at his eyes, she confirmed her question and slowly nodded.

"Good," Ikuto said before getting down on one knee, his right hand reaching into his pocket, later coming out with a black box. Opening it, a silver ring with a pink diamond was revealed.

Amu gasped as her eyes started to water....

"Amu, will you marry me?" Ikuto asked her, a soft smile on his face.

She nodded numbly and Ikuto got up. Taking the ring out of its box, he grabbed her hand a slipped it into her finger.

The ring fit perfectly and Amu smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. Before she could cry, Ikuto pressed his lips to her own and kissed her senseless...

--

--

_8 months later..._

Amu smiled happily as she and Ikuto walked out of the airport hand in hand, the warm breeze of Cancun hitting their faces.

The newly wedded couple took a taxi towards their hotel, admiring the view of the city through the taxi´s window.

Half an hour later, both of them got off the taxi and walked inside the hotel, their luggages being taken care of by a worker.

"We´ve got a reservation saved under Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto said to the receptionist who in return smiled at him and gave him the key to their room.

Minutes later, the two walked inside their beautifully decorated room. Amu gasped as she stared at how beautiful everything was. Turning around to look at Ikuto, she gave him a smile as she walked towards him.

"I love you so much," She whispered quietly before she leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Inwardly she smiled happily, her heart beating fast and hard. After everything they had gone through, she was glad they were together and married. Really, she wouldn´t have had it any other way. She´s go though anything just to be with him. How she loved him. Ikuto, the one and only for her.

_Only you... _

Separating from him, he smirked down at her, "I love you too."

Taking her in his arms, he scooped her up and made his way towards the bed before laying her down. Quickly, he got on top of her, the soft feel of her body driving him crazy.

He smirked like no tomorrow before leaning down to kiss her neck. He trailed small kisses along her neck, coming to take a small bite of her ear and Amu let out a small moan.

"Ikuto..." She breathed softly, a small moan slipping in the process.

"It´s time to make some sexy babies Amu..." Ikuto whispered in her ear huskily.

"Ikuto you pervert!"

.The End.

**A/N: And so we come to the end of another story. T.T Gosh, I´ve so many things I want to say....T.T**

**First of all, thank all of you. Really, thank all of you so much. Thank you for staying faithful to the story. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for always reading...and above all, thank you for supporting me all along the process.**

**Second, I want to thank everyone who wished me a Happy B-day. You´ve all developed a small special place in my heart. ^^**

**Last but not least...I want to cry. Yes, its corny, mushy and overly rated but I really do. Its been such a long process now and I´m so happy that its over...and will lead off to a new beginning.**

**I love you all, thanks for reading.**

**This story is dedicated to you my reader...**

**And now that I´m finished letting my overly sensible side get to me...I´ve something else to say:**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks to: **Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, DarkCat5648, amuxikuto43ver, Youichiix33, KeikoHayasaka, cattyliu816, babo123, little-miss-hyrule, Natsuya801923, anatsumi, xXxAmuToxXx, masaaki, Shiro-Kitsune8, yuz, Lolipop Rina, Moonlight Koneko, N e k o S o d a, vampluver21, AlmightyAngel, -black-.x.-rabbit-, kaedemirumo, Amulet CoolnSpicy08, Morningstar04, ReTaRdEd, Blackblossom93, Eevee-san, ArtGrrl, Who knows, Merines Shinku, Chocolate Angel, moonlights crystal, romancerox, Smallvillegirl2, girlylove23, Zakuro46, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, ty, fiasse, Sugar Minion, sootyxsnowpetal, xXSeiren-HimeXx, Kari Kamyia, redcherrylilly, Aznprid3x3, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, HianoRei, SUNCAT333, 2 way past cool, An UnKnOwN mIst, kakashisasukelover1, Temari411, pockeh, iiTs a Fantasy, Plusi, RyuRi, xXVampire-ObsessedXx, xJazzix, RinYuki-Violin, Kuro Koneko-Chan, Gaignun Girl, eDoll, chocolistic, youare-who-youare, TheQueenOfMe, BattiHatti, JessicaKuran, NejiAngel, SugarHoney91, Aoi Faith, heatherful, mAnGa ObSeSsEd PaNdA and Anaraxie.

**If I forgot anyone, I´m so sorry! u.u And thank you in advance to future reviewers! Hoping to see you all in my new story "Sweet Addiction".**

**--**

**Stats for this story: 185 reviews, 57 favs, 72 alerts **


End file.
